


Captured by the Orc King

by c_ike



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALOT of fluids, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Breeding Kink, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Exhibitionism, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Infertility, Loveless Marriage, M/M, Mention of babies, Orcs, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rey fully consents, Size Kink, Touch-Starved, dark caves, every chapter could be standalone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ike/pseuds/c_ike
Summary: In a world of Orcs and Men, Lady Hux is stuck in a loveless marriage to a cruel husband. A husband who has conspired against and warred with the monsters that plunder their villages and steal their women. One day her estate is pillaged by a band of orcs and its deadly orc captain: Kylo Ren. He has a plan to end this war, by capturing Lady Hux and dragging her to Orc Mountain. Rey quickly finds out Kylo does nothing by halves, in war or in bed.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines, Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn with plot.

The dark was closing in and around Rey as she was dragged by a chain-linked around her waist, and the holder of that chain: Kylo Ren, the infamous orc captain. 

Trying not to panic she listened and looked for any means of escape, a weapon, a rock, something to bludgeon or perhaps break the chains around her waist…

“Come,” the gruff voice of her captor breaks through her thoughts of rebellion, a command infinitely deeper in the dark. Rey bent her head, watching what should have been her feet shuffle against the floor of the cave, listening to the sound of gravel and rocks crunch under the delicate fabric of her slippers, leaving no support to this unforgiving terrain. 

Resistance was futile, surrounded by sniveling and snorting orcs, their body heat and odor invading her nostrils, recoiling at the errant brush of a lone arm or hand, the need to travel close together given the caves narrow tunnels. How could she possibly escape this horde? Death seemed to be the only way out. And who would complete this task? The grotesque, large, and clawed hands of her captor? 

There was no way out. 

“I will never stop cursing you, you vengeful disgusting _beast._ ” Rey said them quietly under her breath, in a way that made her feel slightly better, “I will _never_ forgive you.” 

His breaths huffed out, Rey could see his shoulders rise and lower in a breath, almost as if he regretted what he was about to say next. 

“Ach, but you are still mine woman,” he finally turned then, the horde stopping, as if they had reached their destination, finally. His beady dark eyes caught on a torch, gleaming. “And now, it is time you spend the night in my chambers.” 

* * *

Rey was to spend the night with him. 

She fought for breath, for strength in her voice. “But- “

A lump lodged itself in her throat, preventing her from finishing. This was what all women feared, tales of these orcs stealing women away, ravaging them with their monsterlike cocks, properly skewering them like pigs over a spit until they were used up until their orc seed finally took root and they were to bare their powerful and large orc-spawn. If that woman lived through the brutal and intense mating process, only then when it was time to give birth to their orc-son, complete with sharp claws and teeth, such as the like of the orc surrounding her now, would they burst forth from the poor retches womb, ultimately leaving them to bleed out.

So death was to be Rey’s fate. 

“There is nothing to fear, woman,” Kylo’s voice was low but firm, “I will not force you or bring you harm, but you will join me in my chambers tonight, come.” He finished this with a slight pull to the chain around her waist, the jolt caused her to brace herself with a deep breath and she followed, deeper down the cave tunnel, away from the sun and fresh air.

Suddenly he turns her around, huge, warm hands falling around her shoulders as she shouts something in the orc-tongue, his voice commanding, and firm. Whatever he says causes the orcs to shout and jeer. Their reaction forms a pit in her belly, heat crawling up the back of her neck at their close scrutiny as their sharp-toothed, leers. 

Kylo was making a claim, and it wasn’t a wonder who he was claiming in front of his own horde. 

Kylo turns and opens a crude-looking door attached to a stone wall deep into the cave. With the door shutting, he shuts out the group of orcs. Shuts out the awful huffs and growls and the squelching noises of their chatter, their hideous faces, and sharp-toothed smiles still live on her mind-eye. 

Rey wants to panic, wants to fight and yell and scream but she stands there, struck at the sight of an actual room? Yes, with a bed packed down with furs, furs that are also thrown on the floor as makeshift rugs along with a rudimentary sconce on the far wall, holding a lit candle, the shadows bouncing off the walls giving off a warm and dim light. 

“Where am I?” Rey asks, incredulous. 

“What you see before you is mine, it belongs to the Captain.” 

Rey can vaguely remember Armie, her husband mentioning the death of an orc captain, not vanquished by men, but found dead and rotting in a field, torn apart by orcs. 

“Well,” Rey sniffs, “You’ve already made quite the reputation, haven't you? Killing hundreds of people, instilling fear in the realm, pillaging, as you did with _my_ home?” Her voice sounds shrill by the time she finishes. 

“You are right,” he replies, not a speck of regret or remorse in his voice. “But we only steal goods necessary, we’ve stolen no woman and have only killed men in self-defense.” 

Rey stills, seeing red, tugging at the chain tied around her waist. “You killed my servants! You took _me.”_

Kylo stood in the silent room, his body huge and hulking, deep breaths causing his chest to rise and fall under the thin linen of his shirt. The shadows flickering and dancing across his face and eyes, the fire reflected there in the bottomless pit of his dark pupils. His girth and the warm earthy-scent of his body made her heart race in her chest, her pulse beating in her neck. 

“What shall you do with me? Force me here, take me, drink my blood - “ she shudders, her body stilling in near panic, thinking of the orcs leers outside that door. “-and when you’re done with me, throw me back out there to your disgusting horde!” Rey was creating a slew of frightening images in her mind, at the mere _thought._ She was panicking, desperate to escape to _run._

Kylo could sense this. 

“ _No_ -” Rey stills, her eyes settling on his as he continues with a determined shake of his head, “I keep my promise, I will not force you, I will not bite you and I will not share you.” He takes a step forward, and Rey hesitates as he pierces her with his gaze, pupils so wide she could hardly see the white of his eyes. “I wish for you to be my mate.” 

_What?_ His mate, in this Rey, could only imagine the worst. To be shackled to him very similar to how she was now with this accursed chain around her waist. He mocked the sanctity of marriage, what it meant to be tied to someone else, not _literally._

But isn’t that what someone like him would want? A captain, much like a lord needing to have a son to continue his reign? The thought made Rey think of Armie, and his want for a son, in which case, Rey had been pronounced barren, unable to grant him this son. This makes Rey shrink back, not this grotesque, unfeeling orc or his monstrous horde on the other side of that door had done that. But she flinches back this time, at the idea of him being just like Armie, her worth only owning up to one thing. Rey hates this reaction, why does it matter? She doesn’t even _care_ what this beast thinks. 

“So it is a son you want? Orc?” 

“Yes,” he does not deny it, his presence hulking, huge and motionless as he stands before her. Baring no lies. This realization would have been a comfort, under any other circumstance. 

“Surely you’ve had other opportunities to procure a mate? Why me?” 

Kylo shakes his head, stepping forward, “It does not bode well to have a woman who is unwilling, I wish to seek your _willing_ hand your _willing_ womb.” 

Rey scoffs at his brazenness, perturbed by his openness, she decides to be crass as well, the first time in her life, in fact as a Lord’s Lady. “It does not bode well indeed, how hard can it be for you orcs, you’ve made it a sport. Kidnapping women, dragging them to your mountain, pinning them down and forcing your orc-sons upon them and giving them no choice but to birth orc-spawn, leading them to death!” 

Rey did not receive the reaction she had planned, his eyebrows pinch together, his gray skin wrinkling, something that resembles pain, flashes across his face. 

“Women who are not willing run back to men, taking our orc-sons with them. That is when they die in child-birth or they are forced to give up their orc-babes. There is no joy in this.” 

Rey feels nothing for this hideous _orc_.

“I do not kidnap women, I do not harm them, I have sworn not to harm you.”

Rey scoffs at his _lies._ “Have you not harmed me thus? By killing those who took shelter under my employment, by stealing me from my _home._ By your wish for me to bear you orc-sons, who will and truly kill me while giving birth!” 

Kylo shakes his head as if _she_ were being irrational. “Those who run away are sure to see their death. They are not cared for or watched by orc physicians, men do not know.”

His chin dips as he studies her closely, a look of hunger growing in the upturn of his lips, heat flaring in his eyes, “You are strong and brave. Upon word of our approach, you hide servants to keep them safe. You stand up to those who you think will bring you harm and yet you face us in your home, with a stiff back and fierce determination. These are good qualities.” She says nothing and he continues, “I have watched and waited, wanting you, desiring you as a mate.” Kylo takes a step closer, “You are led away by me, into a dark cave where you do not see, do not know our ways and yet you do not cower or beg, you stand here, deny me, defy me. _This_ is what I desire for in a mate.” 

Something happens to his voice and Rey does not like it, it drops lower, becoming smooth and soft. His eyes glittering in the light of the flames, his gaze assessing, approving. The sight makes her ears burn, her heart race. 

Her voice catches, “You filthy orc, I’ve never been more _terrified_ in my entire life.” 

A rumble sounds deep in his throat, something that could be called a laugh. The sound makes Rey’s belly drop in a swooping motion. 

“You will be the right mate, to bear my strong orc-sons.” 

Her breath catches at the surety in his statement but she rears back, willing her mind to clear at his close proximity and the intoxicating scent that wafts into her nostrils. 

“You seem to forget, I am barren. I am unable to carry children.” 

Kylo chuckles again, his warm breath brushing over her forehead as his massive form takes one more step closer, a callused finger reaching up to brush against her cheek. Rey doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything as she stands there and shivers. 

“Your husband is weak, foolish. His seed did not take, mine will.” 

Oh, _gods._

Her traitorous body clenches at his foul and indecent words. Words that had never been spoken to her especially in a life full of courtiers. He had voiced what her servants and acquaintances had seen for _years_ but no one admitted to. Armie's long stay away from the estate for _weeks,_ leaving her to her own devices. The many looks of disdain she would receive at the realization that she would not produce heirs for him to continue his line. The money, _her_ dowry slowly being gambled away. 

Rey had found out long ago that her marriage had been one of convenience, of fortune, never love. 

This orc stood here and complimented her, spoke of nothing but the strengths he saw in her. Saying that he _wanted_ her. It had been so long since Rey had felt wanted or desired since she had been touched or hugged or _kissed._

“My husband is too powerful to speak so ill of him thus, he will come for you, he will kill you all.” Rey almost sounded disappointed at the prospect. 

Kylo chuffs again, “Not now that I have his woman, he will beg me for mercy, even if to save his reputation only.” 

Rey gasps realization dawning, this awful, evil orc, “The pillage of my estate was no mistake at all! You’ve planned this! To steal me away, ravish me, and throw me back to Armie! You mean to start a war on my behalf!” 

“Men have been waging wars against Orcs for far less. It has been men who choose to attack our camps, poison our water, and women’s minds against us.” 

“You do not want me, you want me for my position, my standing, my _womb_ this has nothing to do with _me.”_ Why did she feel so sullen? Again, why should she even _care_ what this orc thinks? 

This time, it’s a growl that bursts forth from his lips, “Stop this woman, have I not said that I’ve watched you, that I desire you? I’ve seen you are capable of hunting, of wielding a staff, you like to help your groundskeeper repair broken wagon wheels or harvesters, this I have seen. This has made me want you as a mate.” His breathing had sped up but this did not frighten Rey, she only felt more defiant in his shadow. Kylo’s large hand comes up to gently rest on the swell of her hip, his claws entertaining with the delicate chain still tied around her waist, his other hand still grasping the end of it in his fist.

“I will not deny that earning such a mate will bring me in high standing with the horde. I will not lie and say this will bring me great pleasure to flaunt you in front of my brothers as you are.” 

His hand is like a balm, his fingers pressing into the fleshy part of her side as she listens. “I feel a deep hunger for you, to claim you and make you my own.” He purrs, his head dipping so his warm, fragrant breath drifts across the side of her neck. Rey’s eyes flutter and her traitorous body inhales his delicious scent. “I will not force you, this I have promised. I wish for you to want this, want me, willingly. I wish for you to hunger me, as I hunger you.” 

Rey wanted to laugh, hunger for an _orc._ And not just any orc, but one who had kidnapped her, stolen from her. A monster with gray skin, twice, triple the size of any man she has ever seen. A beast with sharp teeth and black eyes, a beast with _claws._

“I hunger to touch your soft skin, taste your sweet cunt.” 

_Fuck._

Rey gasps at his crass declaration, she finds herself trembling in his hold, frozen as he breaths across her neck, the whisper of soft lips following. 

“You only want me for revenge against my husband.” She meant for her words to be biting but her voice does not belong to her. It belongs to a vixen, deep and husky. “And to carry your sons.”

Words meant as a rebuttal only draw him in closer, a chuckle vibrating against her jaw as he nuzzles his nose closer. “Ach, I wish to fill your womb with my seed, I wish to see you grow ripe with my son inside of you.” 

Rey can’t help the image that flits through her mind, one of her belly growing round, her breasts heavy with milk, ready to feed her _son._ It unknowingly brought a deep pang to her gut, an image she had longed for some time, only for the doctors to tell her otherwise. 

“I can’t bear children,” Her voice sounds pained. 

Kylo does not miss a beat, his lips now pressing against her cheek, Rey’s eyes drifting shut as he answers, “You will bear mine.” 

What was she _thinking_? 

He was an orc, a monster, a beast. Orcs pillaged villages, killed hundreds, stole _women._ She could not, she will not. He would fill her belly with his sons, she would have orc sons.

“I long to fill you with my seed, watch you blossom, watch you grow with a son I put there.” 

Her traitorous body betrayed her once more as she gasped, her hands flying up to his great big arms to help steady her trembling body. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t. 

“What if I don’t want this? What if I say no?” 

“Then I will stop. As promised, I will not harm you.” His answer was quick and resolute as if he expected her to ask such a question. In the meantime, Kylo had frozen, he had stood back up at his full height, his hand remained still on her waist. 

He waited. 

It took a beat for Rey to realize that he expected her answer, he was waiting for her to continue or stop. Oh gods, what _was_ her answer?

No, of course, it was no. But then again, it had been so long since she had been wanted, desired, touched. Kylo had awakened a desire so deep within her she thought she would never feel this again. 

“What say you? Will you allow me to touch you?” 

Touch, could he just touch her? His hand was already on her waist, and his lips had been feather-soft against her cheek, maybe? 

“Ok,” the word burst forth in a gasp. “But only touch.” 

His growl of satisfaction made that seem like it was more than enough and Rey found her waist encompassed by huge orc hands whose claws had somehow disappeared. She found her back arching into his touch as his warm, firm hands trailed up her sides to rest on her ribcage before engulfing her heaving breasts. They both groaned as they felt her hard nipples brush against the fabric of her night shift, leaving nothing to the imagination as his palms kneaded her aching flesh through the material. 

Rey could only groan as his mouth found its way back to her neck, trailing wet smooth kisses, lavishing her skin with a tongue that was too big and too hard to be human. She trembled against its onslaught all the same, and since when had she tilted her neck to the side? Her eyes fluttered as he kneaded the flesh of her bosom, heaving with every breath in response to his ministrations. Kylo’s hands drifted back down her waist and brushed over the chain still tied around her waist. 

A chain he had put there when he kidnapped her, when he had taken her from her home. 

Rey’s body froze and she shoved him away, yelling, “Stop! You took me from my home! My husband! From everything, I’ve ever known! You wish to take my body, my life, my future!” 

Both of their chests heaved with their breaths, Kylos pupils shot wide, deep dark and black, he offered her his hands, palms up. “I asked you thus, for my touch. You agree to be my mate and I agree to protect you, and any sons you wish to bear me, keep you safe until my dying breath, this I promise you.” 

Rey grabs at the chain around her waist, “You’re lying! You’ve dragged me here in chains! Only to trick me with your silver tongue and sweet words!” 

He offered her nothing but pain and death, this was the only outcome Rey could see if she agreed to take his hand, to be his mate, to bear his children. 

“What you want is wrong! Women weren’t meant to lie with - with beasts!” 

Rey looked for a flicker of anger in his eyes but there was none, he only took one more step back, further away from her, away from the door. 

“It is not wrong, if it were, then how do women bear our sons? How is there pleasure in the coupling? This is natural, this _right_. I will show you.” 

Her heart fluttered as he stepped closer but stopped at her recoil. 

She swallowed, “But orcs take women, they use them up until there is no use and they are left dying. There is no _pleasure_ in that!” Rey crosses her arms protectively against her chest, but she cannot look away from his gaze as he shakes his head once more, resolute. 

“These are lies men tell their women to keep you away. Great pleasure can be found between an orc and a woman.” His voice drops, the baritone running down Rey’s spine. “We give our mates great ecstasy, you hunger for us, more than any man.” 

Rey shakes her head, “This is not true, I am married to a Lord, and you, you are an orc, a beastly monstrous _ugly_ thing, you can offer me no pleasure.” 

Her words meaning to bruise, only entertain him, “Ach, I can smell your desire, your ripe fat cunt. You ache for my orc cock, just as much as I ache to fill you with it.” Kylo steps closer, pinning her to the spot as she watches his thick black tongue peek out from his mouth, licking his lips as he _tastes_ the air, assesses. 

“If you think me ugly, then do not look, only taste, only feel, only smell.” 

Damn it all, she thinks _yes_ as his smell fills her lungs, earthy and delicious, irresistible. Rey began to think it was tailored specifically for women to make them desire orcs. 

“I want you,” and he is there, his tongue dashing out to flick against her pulse beating furiously against her skin as she gasps. “I long to fill your empty womb with my seed and watch you birth many strong orc-sons.” A surprised moan shoots forth from her lips and he laughs against her skin, the vibrations trailing down her body, where it clenches around nothing. 

Rey feels it then, a long, molten hot hardness brushing against her stomach, contained in his pants for now. Kylo’s lips only trail across her collarbone, his large shoulders bent to get closer.

“You’re an orc,” she finds herself saying breathlessly as he trails kisses down. “You’re an orc.” 

“Yes,” he whispers, “I offer you my hand, my sword, my strength and power as Captain. Will you accept this and be my mate?” 

He’s asking again, and Rey has to work through the spinning that’s happening in her head to try and think of what it is he is asking exactly. 

“What if I can’t,” she moans again, “What if I say no?” 

Kylo steps away for the second time, his chest heaving with restrained breaths. He stands in front of her unashamed of his arousal, jutting forth from the fabric of his trousers, the fabric taunt around his powerful thighs leaving nothing to Rey’s imagination. 

“Then go,” he gestures towards the door. “I shall not stop you, go back to your empty estate, back to a Lord who does not leave guards to protect you.” 

“You’re trying to manipulate me,” she admits morosely trying to work through the fog in her brain. 

Kylo shakes his head, “Do I not speak the truth? Do you not wish for sons? For a mate who will bring you joy? I offer you this, I offer you my hand.” 

Rey could go back, back to Armie. Perhaps avoid war or bounty for the orcs who had her kidnapped. Back to a life she knew....

She would also go back to a life of empty rooms, servants who obeyed but pitied her. A husband who was not faithful, who bred hate for these creatures.

A childless, loveless marriage. 

“What say you?” Kylo asks again, his body relaxed, hands hanging loosely at his sides.

He would let her go if she wished it, stepping further from the door, hand no longer holding her restraint. She could walk out that door and then go back to what? Would Rey wander the halls of her estate replaying this encounter? Always wondering ‘what if’?   
  


Before Rey could stop herself she thrusts forward and crashes her lips against his in a kiss.

Kylo does not hold back his groan, gruff and hoarse against her lips as he winds his arms tightly around her back, lifting her slightly off the ground. 

“You are mine woman, you are mine,” he breathes against her lips, picking her up by the legs and cradling her against him, Rey straddling his waist and ultimately pressing the part of her clenching and dripping, against his hot and hard prick. Kylo pulls her dress away and bares her naked form for him to see. 

“I long to see you naked, bare to me.” He growls, pulling her lips to press her closer against him and she shudders in his arms. Rey moans and he chuckles, his fingers tangling in her hair in order to kiss her thoroughly before pulling away. 

Kylo sets her on her feet and looks and looks and... _looks,_ gaze trailing over her body to her feet. She can’t possibly know he’s staring or what he sees and she suddenly finds herself wanting him to like what he sees. 

“You are beautiful, my brave one, my mate.” 

Kylo tugs her hair free of her bun, she had tied it back, before his hands trail down her flat stomach to the apex of her legs. Rey gasps as he cups it, his hand covering her pelvis.

“I can smell how ripe you are.” 

Kylo steps closer while Rey's hand shoots out to land on his shoulder, trying to anchor herself as a large, thick finger pierces her clenching, dripping crease. 

They groan together as she feels her opening kissing at his fingers, sucking them in. 

Rey still cannot believe this is happening, she can’t quite comprehend that an orc has her in his arms, in his _hand._

“You long for me, your body is preparing itself for my fat orc prick.” Rey shudders at the reverence in his voice, no hint of arrogance. She couldn’t care, however, not about anything he says because all that matters is his hand where she wants it most. All she can focus on is one finger trailing down to pierce her wet heat, filling it with his thick finger. 

“I long to stuff you with my seed, watch you grow ripe and plump.” He silences her sounds with a searing kiss, his black orc tongue invading her mouth and plundering it. His tongue following the same movements of his finger. 

“I want you to ask,” he growls, “Beg me to fill you.” 

Rey _would_ not. This orc should be lucky enough that she would agree for him to touch her, she would not be begging him for it. The idea was horrendous, more than scandalous, she was a _Lady._

Kylo senses this and he lifts her up once again, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, pressing her close just _there_ , to feel the strong ridge of him, molten hot and pulsing in the fabric of his pants, as if it were a monster of its own. He brazenly lifts her just slightly, as if she weighed nothing, and brings her back down, creating a delicious friction that has Rey throwing her head back, giving Kylo space to bury his face in her neck, suckling the skin, leaving the barest hint of teeth too sharp pressing against her neck. 

Rey can’t help but grip his shoulders and grind down just so, if only to feel that stab of pleasure shoot down her spine once more. 

“Yes,” he groans against her skin. “You want this, ask me to fill you.” 

Rey's breath is ragged as her mouth hangs open in pleasure, eyes fluttering shut as he buries his face closer to her breasts. 

“No.” She groans out. 

“My strong, brave, stubborn woman. You will say it before I’m done with you.” 

Rey shakes her head while pulling him closer, wrapping her legs tighter against his lower back. 

“If I cannot convince you -“ he breaks away, and before Rey knows it he is lying her down on the bed covered in furs, her legs splay open on their own, muscles weak from the desire drugging her body. 

Kylo stands back, hands going to the ties on his pants and Rey chokes on a gasp as he pulls himself free. A massive orc prick springing forth from the fabric, the size of a small tree, the length of her forearm, but wider. She tries so hard to stop her head from spinning to focus but Rey cannot remove her gaze from his cock, wondering how will it fit? How will they possibly get that inside her? 

Rey props herself on her elbows hearing the shameful squelching noise of her cunt, empty and open for Kylo to see her ripe and hungry for him just like he had said. 

Kylo’s hand drifts to the base of it, his large hand almost small compared to his massive prick. Languidly he grips it, stroking upwards until a light stream of milky liquid drips forth from the head, first beading at the tiny mouth before spilling, a long trail pooling on the foot of the bed. 

Rey's belly clenches at the sight, her cunt throbbing as well. She can’t possibly explain how her mouth starts to water at the sight.

“I ask that you beg for this, for me.” 

Rey gulps, her eyes peering up at her orc, large and imposing but still holding himself in his hand, waiting, waiting for her to agree. 

But she _can’t._ She was married to a _Lord_. She couldn’t possibly want an orc. 

“Say yes,” he asks again, this time pulling her legs towards him, so the lower half of her body now lay at the foot of the bed. Kylo wordlessly spreads her legs wider, exposing all of her to him, his eyes intent on her budding, glistening cunt, shamelessly grasping at air as she trembles before his honest gaze. 

Rey’s arms cradle her chest as his warm hand engulfs her foot, his thumb caressing the arch as his right hand once again grasps the base of his cock, adding slight pressure before bringing his hand forward, milking a new stream of orc seed, beading at his bulbous cockhead before falling in a thin rope before landing on her gaping hole.   
  


Rey gasps at the feel of it, hot and thick, his spent trailing down her outer lips.

Kylo’s breathing has gotten faster and less controlled as he watches it trail down her slit, settling like dew amongst her curls. 

“Ask me,” he whispers, his dark gaze moving up to capture hers. 

“I can't, I _can’t.”_ She begs instead, her back arching up, wanting to be closer. 

His eyes grow soft, his hand firm and gentle against her foot that holds her spread for him. 

“You can, my brave woman.” He coos, his soft voice at war with his sharp teeth. 

Kylo’s large, hot hand trails over her thigh to rest gently on her stomach, his calloused hands a shocking contrast to her smooth skin. 

“Just say the words and I will fill you.” 

Rey shudders, his words bring the mental image to mind, what would it feel like to be _filled_ by _that._ He was larger than any man she’d ever seen and had not felt pleasure, or had even been _touched_ in so long. His hands were so gentle, his eyes so eager. He _wanted_ her and she had never felt so wanted. 

Kylo stills at her silence, “If you say no I will stop, as promised,” and Rey quickly shakes her head, _stop?_ He couldn’t possibly stop now, Rey had to know what this felt like, she had to know what it meant to be well and truly desired. 

“Then ask,” he murmured. His hand makes another pass over his cock, thickening that white string of liquid. Rey gasps as more collects, more pools against her folds, hot and slick, going _inside_ her clenching heat. 

“Yes! Yes, alright.” 

Her head shakes as the omission bursts forth but Kylo only grunts above her. The hand that had been holding her legs apart falls next to her head, his weight sinking them into the bed. 

“Ask me, Rey, say my name.” He gasps, now pressing the head of his cock against her, Rey moaning and Kylo groaning as they feel her hole kissing at his prick, trying to suck it in. 

“Yes Kylo, please fill me with your seed, fill me until I can’t _breathe_ .” She gasps, grasping onto his biceps as he immediately starts to push forward.

Rey feels smooth heat, nothing but the bulbous head of his cock _entering_ and there is no pain, not yet, she can’t possibly understand how this will fit inside her but she leans back and watches. 

Kylo’s prick had already produced copious amounts of his seed, aiding in lubricating her already slick heat, helping her body take him in inch by inch. 

Rey gasps and groans Kylo panting above her as their eyes lock. She feels impossibly full, impaled on his enormous orc prick, the size of her forearm but wider. Just when she would think she had taken all of him he would keep _pushing._ His cock pulses and jerks inside of her, releasing more of his seed before he is even fully rooted inside her. She feels stuck, trapped on his huge cock, but her body splits open wider, it makes the room. 

“Brave, strong woman.” He grunts, his head had fallen to watch but he lifts his gaze, assessing. “Alright?” 

Rey nods frantically, feeling as if he was in her _throat._

Kylo's eyes glisten, “Orcs were made for this, they were made to please their woman, feel how my body has readied you, aided you in this way. It is natural, it is _right._ ” His words end on a sharp groan. They make Rey tremble and shake as his truth settles inside her. His ever-expanding hardness ramming deep and strong inside her.   
  


It did not hurt, and finally, with one last smooth thrust of his hips, she felt his huge and heavy bollocks press flush against her crease. 

  
  
_Fuck._

Kylo had pushed all the way, nestled further than anyone or anything had ever been. Rey gasped and moaned, skewered in place, trapped. She groaned as she looked between them, swearing she could see the round head of him through her abdomen.

Oh, gods, she had been impaled by an orc, the impossible, amazing, intoxicating feel of his cock vibrating and pulsing inside her. Kylo lets out a gasp as he sheathes himself fully, resting on his forearms atop her once he stills. 

Rey groans as another pulse of thick, hot orc seed pulses inside her and she growls, clenching around his tree-trunk of an orc prick. 

“I will _kill_ you if you stop _orc.”_ She gasps between clenched teeth and Kylos chest vibrates with a surprised huff, his body rising up to look at her. 

“You hunger for this, yes?” He asks with a warm gaze. 

Rey's retort freezes in her throat as he reels back, his cock slipping out only slightly, but enough for her to immediately wish it hadn’t left at all, and then he thrusts forward with a snap of his hips, jostling her against the bed, her breasts bouncing with the force. 

“Kylo!” 

He does it again and Rey has lost all sense of holding back or lying that it didn’t feel anything but so right, so good. 

“You feel -“ another thrust, _amazing_ she tried to say. 

“Ach, I have sheathed myself entirely in you, nothing has felt better.” He pants against her as he continues his assault. Rey feeling speared and then empty until impaled again, over and over. She throws her legs around his waist, wanting him to forget all else, wanting him to remember this, remember her. 

Kylo’s hands fall on her hips, holding her steady as he drags himself out, only to thrust back in, pinning Rey to the bed, all she can do is lay there, spread for her orc to spear her, and split her open with each punishing thrust. 

“Again,” she groans, uncontrollable sounds falling from her slack mouth. _Fuck._ Rey begs, again and again for him to fill her with his fat orc prick, his thick, hot orc seed. 

Every thrust brings her to a breaking point until she is finally tipping over, her body bowing and arching up, her breasts thrusting towards the ceiling as she comes undone. Her body desperately trying to clench around his orc-prick but there was no room to do so.

Kylo soon follows with a roar, unleashing a faucet of hot orc cum, spewing into her fat gaping hole, her touch-starved body swallowing every drop. 

Kylo bows over, panting over her sweaty body, before pulling his slowly softening cock from her cunt, his seed bursting forth, spilling over the bedsheets and his pants until it slows to a trickle, leaking from her used cunt. 

Kylo stands back, a mixture of his and her leavings glistening on his cock as he gazes down at her, as if he enjoys the sight of her spent, full of his cum. He takes hold of her thigh, moving it slightly to the side so he can better watch the thick trail of white bubble up before trickling out, down the swell of her bottom. 

He lays beside her, gathering her up and pulling her towards his wide heaving chest. Rey tries to come back to earth, tries to find some semblance of self. 

  
  


This big and powerful orc, three times her size, was fierce but also gentle. Rey believed he would do what he claimed, she felt wanted, she felt _safe_ in his arms. He would give her a son, and he would cherish and protect him until his dying breath. Kylo had promised this. Which all these things is more than she could have ever said about Hux manor or it’s Lord. 

  
Rey is still processing all that happened but when her eyes fall on his, soft, determined, and resolute gaze she finally knows where she stands, in the eyes of her orc, her _mate._

“Have I gained your hand thus? If so I will pledge myself to you, protect you, and keep you safe and all the orc-sons we may have. Honor this.” 

  
Rey feels her head nodding, her tangled hair brushing against the bed.   
  
  


“Yes. I will.”   
  
  


* * *

  
He steps away further, a growl of triumph filling the room, like a war cry. "You have brought me great happiness, I will never forget this night." 

Rey wants to feel comfort by his words, anything except the cold unsettling feeling that starts to form in the pit of her stomach caused by the change in his voice and posture. Different from what they had just shared together in his chambers. 

"What? What is it?" 

He shakes his head, grasping for her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Nothing, you are absolutely perfect, in every way." Neither does this chase the feeling away, it only grows after what he says next while haphazardly throwing her shift back over her head.

"Forgive me, for what I am about to do. Remember our mating, remember this moment that has brought us great joy." 

Rey does not have time to react or respond because the next thing she knows, he is grasping the chain still tied around her waist and pulling her towards the door. 

"Come," he insists, despite her struggles, despite the fear building and lodging itself in her throat, choking her, taking away the ability to yell in protest, to say something to get him to stop, _please._ Because he is heading towards the door, pulling her along with him, his hand grabbing at the handle before yanking it open. 

He was dragging her outside, as she was, just after their coupling. 

Rey's cry is swallowed by the roar that meets her on the other side. 

Oh, _gods._

This couldn't be, it was a dream it had to be, this couldn't be _happening._

He pulls her forward, his large, beefy hands settle on her shoulders, preventing her from moving, escaping. She was surrounded by orc bodies, their beady eyes shining in the otherwise dark cave. Sharp teeth glinting behind huge fat lips, jeering at her scantily clad body, covered in his - 

"You all bear witness to this mating, do not deny the smell of my fresh seed upon her!" He bellows, met with cheers and crude comments followed by disgusting laughs. 

Rey trembles, desperate to forget, desperate to believe this was even _real._

"She has scorned her husband, begged for my large orc-prick, took it all inside her willing cunt, and agreed to be my mate and bear me orc sons!"

Her breathing picked up as the cave began to spin, further drawing out her humiliation as she felt the steady stream of his spent still trailing down the inside of her thighs. The noises were everywhere, _orcs_ were everywhere. She was trapped with nowhere to go, not a single decent soul to help her. 

He pulls her closer and before she can react his large hand grabs hers and pulls off the ring Armie had given her, a gold band with diamonds. 

"Behold! Watch the fate of Lord Hux! He who murders our brothers poisons our waters and gains his fortune with our deaths!" 

This can't be, this can't be happening. Rey can't believe her eyes as she watches him, throw the ring in the air only for it to fall into his mouth with a great big chomp. Rey gasps and gawks as his jaw clenches, the _crunch_ of him chewing the ring and then swallowing it echoing in her ears. 

The orcs only laugh and jeer, joking at the thought of where it will end up next. 

"Lord Hux's wife is mine!" Kylo's eyes fall on her then, no trace of the warmth or gentleness he had shown her in his chambers just minutes before. 

He wouldn't, couldn't be anything other than a monster, an _orc._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is porn with plot.

Rey awakens in a bed and for the slightest moment, she believes it to be her own. Kaydel, her handmaiden, would soon be throwing open the curtains, the morning light sending beams across the canopy of her bed. She would break her fast with lavender tea and her favorite biscuits, the view of the butterfly garden and forest beyond from her bedroom window. 

Then she stills, the haze of sleep clearing and Rey slowly recalls the events that she had wished to be a dream, but everything that had transpired would be more accurately called a nightmare. This wasn’t her bed, the sketchy blanket was abrasive on her skin, the sounds and smells were not from her bedroom at all. 

She sucks in a breath, sitting up while trying to cover herself, taking stock of her sore, aching body. To Rey’s horror, as she shifts again, she feels a trickle of wetness, from between her legs, pool on the bed. Goose pimples bead across her arms as she scans the same dark room, Rey stills as her gaze falls on Kylo, perched on a bench across from her, his large body slumped forward, his bulging biceps shifting as he rests his elbows on his thighs. 

“You’re -” she swallows shakily, sitting up further in the bed, pulling the scratchy blanket further up and over herself. “You’re still here.” 

He doesn’t shift, but his steady black eyes leave Rey unsettled regardless. “Yes.” His voice is deep and rough like gravel, just as she had remembered and suddenly she remembers everything he had said to every orc that would listen. That he _claimed_ her, that she had _begged_ for it, that they were _mates_. 

Rey grinds her teeth, anger, like a red hot poker, pierces through her chest and she shoots out of the bed, running towards the door, towards freedom, but Kylo is too fast despite his huge size. His large hands catch her wrists and he has pinned her against the door before she even realized that he had caught up with her. She sucks in air through a gasp as her back collides with the wood. And he is suddenly _there_ the smell of sweat filling her nose, quickly followed by the thick, sweet scent she had remembered while they had - 

“I wish to leave! Release me!” She struggles against his grip, but he only looms closer, his large and powerful chest brushing against hers and she quickly stills in alarm as the warmth from his body leeches into the delicate, thin fabric of her nightgown. 

“You made a vow, you promised me.” Rey’s eyebrows shoot up at his growl, at the hint of disbelief in his voice. 

“You _asshole_! That is the very opposite of what I wish!” She struggles again but his thick fingers only wrap tightly around her wrists, pulling them up above her head, pressing them into the door. Not enough to bruise, but enough to make escape impossible. Her eyes trail up his bicep and forearm, powerful corded muscle moving beneath gray skin. 

  
  


He blinks, and Rey huffs as he stares, bewildered. “We made a vow, you are my mate.” She jerks in his grip because she refuses to yield to this orc but her struggle only distracts him, Kylo’s thick eyelashes brushing against his high cheekbones as he watches her breasts heave and shift under her chemise. 

“Eyes up here prick!” She snaps. He surprises her when he obeys, slightly chastised. “If I did such a thing, it must have been before you dragged me out in front of your whole band of orcs and humiliated me, degraded me, and mocked me! You treated me nothing more than my wedding ring, which you ate and swallowed!” 

Rey slightly jumps as he huffs out a breath suddenly, his torso brushing against hers as he does so, she tried to hide the fact that the action caused her eyes to flutter, his chest brushing against her nipples, taut from the drafty room. 

“It brought me no joy, those words that shamed you, hurt you, after the great pleasure shared. As Captain, it was necessary.” 

Rey shakes her head incredulously, “ _Bullshit_. You are Captain. You do not take orders, what you do was entire of your own accord.” His eyes close, a look of pain flashing across his features but Rey could not believe it, she would not hear it. 

“Let me go, I wish to leave!” 

Kylo’s head drops and for a moment, Rey watches as raven hair, smooth as silk trails over his great shoulders, spilling over his pectorals, his wide chest pulling the fabric of his tunic taut. 

“Yes.” 

Rey stares, his throat contracting as he swallows. “You are human after all, humans do not honor their words as truth.” His grim statement is followed by him shifting his hold while reaching for the chain he had taken off. Her heart stutters as she realizes he means to put it back on her. Making her prisoner again, making her a captive, stolen by orcs in the middle of the night under the threat of death falling upon everyone under her employment, the people who pitied her but who had been the only ones who had shown her kindness. 

“Of course I do not honor it, for you have broken your vow as well!” Rey desperately clings to any sense of self-worth she had left, anything she had not lost already in these god-forsaken tunnels. “You’re nothing but an _orc!”_ Her voice breaks off, Rey forcing the sob back down as he pulls the chain around her waist, tugging it towards him. 

Kylo’s face remains passive, his voice smooth as he states, “I sought after your troth without malice, without trickery. As promised, if you had refused I would have let you leave, I would have delivered you safely to the surface. I honored my vow.” He rubs the delicate chain between his fingers, “You chose to lie with me, you agreed to be my mate.” 

Rey could feel her heartbeat increase with every word uttered, her chest heaved as she lashed out. “You must have tricked me! I would never, could never desire, let alone _want_ an orc! A monster!” 

Kylo’s forehead is smooth, his voice now empty as he answers, “You did. There was no trickery, no magic. You begged for my touch, as all women do. As you will again.” 

Rey gasps, the arrogant _bastard_ , she laughs in his face. The sound is cruel and she can hardly recognize her cold voice as she says, “I would rather _die_ than ever be touched by you again.” Kylo’s body stills and so does Rey, her breath leaving her as she watches and waits for a reaction, expecting an explosion. 

“Very well.” He tugs the chain closer to her body as he steps away from her and the door, his voice sends chills down her spine and she swallows as he continues. “I shall not force you but I shall not let you leave either. We’ve made a vow and I have shown this vow in front of the horde. I will not give up my plan to protect my brothers.” 

Her anger is back in the blink of an eye as she shoots daggers at him, “I could care less about what you’ve _planned_ for yourself. I will not let you kill my husband!” 

A loud growl finally erupts from his throat and he is suddenly there again, corralling her against the door, his large hands grasping her shoulders, pinning her in place. Her traitorous body clenches at the proximity, the cloying, intoxicating scent assaulting her nose as he looms close. 

“He is no longer your husband, woman! You agreed to this, you swore those vows to _me._ ” His large, warm fingers trail over her collarbone and slide up her neck, his thumb coming to rest on her racing pulse. Rey swallows and her eyelashes flutter as his menacing breath brushes against her chin, so close. 

Still, Rey shakes her head, the movement jerky against his hold, “I will not, I won’t!” She gasps, refusing to believe this was real, refusing to believe that he had done the very thing he promised not to do. Rey had given him her body, her freedom, her _life._ “I refuse to believe I willingly gave these vows to a manipulative, ruthless monster!” She could feel pressure behind her eyes, her gaze blurring as she continued, his hand present against the skin covering her pulse, beating quickly as it pushed incessantly against his thumb. “You mocked me, using my weakness against me,” her voice catches on the last part, “promising what I will never have!” 

Kylo shifts closer, pushing his leg between hers. Rey gasps as his powerful thigh pushes between her thighs, the fabric of her nightgown bunching and pressing against places still slick with their leavings. “I speak nothing but the truth, believe what you will. You will be coming with me. Regardless of what you think.” Rey trembled in his hands, desperate to catch her breath but she could feel her vision blurring around the edges. 

He swiftly steps back, his hands leaving her, and Rey gasps, bending over to catch her breath. She shakes her head, “You speak of women before, it’s no wonder they’ve left, if you threaten and demean them, no one will ever stay, no one will ever bear you a son.” Her cold words fall in the stillness of the room, Rey straightens to see his black gaze still and flat, his hands hanging loosely at his sides, his right holding the chain between his relaxed fist. 

“What you think of me matters naught,” his voice was bleak but absolute. “You will honor me thus, as my mate in front of the horde and return with me, keeping your vows.”

Rey’s breath quickened once again, her vision blurring, Kylo was going to take her and keep her, perhaps never to see the light of day again, to bear his orc sons until they burst forth from her womb and she would surely bleed to death in this never-ending darkness. She could run but he would catch her. Even if she could sneak away he would surely send a search party for her and what would happen if and when the orcs found her? Would Kylo let them have their reward? Would she be the reward? The images are too grim, too frightful to follow and she shakes her head.

_No._

She would live, she would fight, in whatever capacity she could. Rey huffs, grinding her teeth as she sets her shoulders. She would bear it, she’d done so before and she would do so again. The sinking feeling that had settled in the pit of her gut was familiar, one she had been born many times. 

Rey would not let this orc be the death of her. She would be the last one standing. Lord Hux was looking for her surely, all she had to do was bide her time until her husband could find her and he _would._

“So be it, orc.” Rey’s voice quivers despite her stiff back, “I will honor my vow.” 

  
  


\---

  
  


Placated, Kylo’s large body leaned against the door as he watched her clean up properly before they would make their journey to the center of the mountain. Rey could feel his steady gaze watch her dress and comb and braid her hair. She ignored him the entire time. 

By the time they walked past the other side of that door again Rey was assaulted by more orcs, more cheers, and disgusting sounds. She could scarcely make out their speech, but she connected comments like spawn and ‘begging for it’ and ‘show her off to us again Kylo’. 

The noises pierced her senses and made her ears ring but she continued forward, her back stiff and her chin high. Kylo ignored them as well, guiding her down the tunnels, closer to daylight and fresh air. 

Rey could pretend, she would have her revenge. Armie would come and his men would kill them all.

\---

The sun was blinding, her eyes already sensitive to the light after being in the dark for hours. Rey brought her hand up to shield her face as they breached the cave entrance, she flinched as a warm hand fell on her shoulder. 

Sharp teeth, long raven hair, and square jaw, a deep and ugly scar cutting through half his face and down his neck. Rey gasps at the violent sight of Kylo in broad daylight. Inhuman, unnatural, it was monstrous. She stepped back but his hand did not leave her. 

“It will be a day's journey, I must carry you. Humans are slow and we are being followed.” 

“I - “ Rey’s protest is caught in her throat as he suddenly stoops down, slipping a hand behind her knees, the other sliding from shoulder to her back and she is being lifted in the air, quite delicately in fact to be nestled against a wide, powerful orc chest, cradled in bulging, beefy arms. 

In his hold, Rey surveyed her surroundings, enough to notice more orcs standing wait outside the entrance. They’d been waiting here in broad daylight? For them? She turns her head to look at Kylo and again she is taken aback by his inhuman visage. 

His eyes follow the curve of her cheek, the slope of her nose. As if he too was taking in the difference of her appearance in broad daylight. Rey could guess what he sees pleases him. Her traitorous heart flutters at his expression despite everything. His open appreciation was something Rey had never experienced, she regretted to admit. 

“Are you hungry?” 

Rey squeaked as he hitched her closer to his chest, shifting her body in his arms. Her hand shot out to steady herself pressing against the strong beat of his heart, beating hard enough she could feel it under his tunic. She startled, caught off guard once again by the sheer size of him, her hand looked tiny compared to the large slab of muscle under her palm. 

“Do you need food?” He asked again, his voice a deep growl and she veered back, she had been leaning closer into him.

  
  


“No,” Rey answers, her tongue sandpaper, despite needing water, she stays silent, afraid of what their ‘water’ would be. 

He nods and they are off, the Orc Captain setting a punishable pace, a band of orcs behind them, a few sets off in a different direction, intended to confuse their pursuers no doubt. 

Rey thinks Kylo is too bold to be out in daylight like this. However, their pace is quick and orcs are light and graceful on their feet, more than she would have thought. Many times where she herself would have stumbled, Kylo bounds over rocks and boulders and fallen trees with ease. His gait smooth and his breathing soft, tickling the hair at the top of her head. 

They run like this, Rey in his arms, for a couple of hours until they finally stop to rest, deep in the forest the sounds of running water close. She had dozed slightly in his arms, and as he dropped her to her feet, she stumbled to a nearby rock, dizzy with inadequate sleep. Rey rubs her temples with her fingers but jumps as Kylo silently falls to one knee beside her, thrusting a water skin towards her. 

“Drink.” 

Rey eyes the water skin dubiously, wondering if it was even water. She slowly takes the pouch, the leather smooth and soft with slight give as she cradles it in her hands. Bringing it to her nose she sniffs and is relieved to discover it is in fact water. Kylo huffs at her display watching as she takes a few sips, the drink cool and refreshing as it hits her tongue and slides down her throat. It had been hours since she'd had anything to drink. 

He grunts in approval before standing gracefully. In black-speech, he gestures towards another orc, and Rey curls her shoulders inward as he approaches them.

“Poe, watch her.” She is surprised to see that this orc is slightly younger, face smooth, eyes bright and glistening as he smiles broadly at her, sharp teeth and all. 

“Greetings!” There was a pleasant lilt to his voice and it caught Rey off guard. 

Rey watches bereft, as Kylo loops the delicate chain, still tied around her waist, to a nearby tree trunk before charging off. Rey's face falls to her palms as she rubs the sleep out of them. Her inattention does not deter her sentry. 

  
  


“It has been a while since a woman has entered the mountain. Are you well?” 

  
  


A huff bursts forth from her mouth, startling him beside her, “What a dubious question, does it look like I am well?”

She looks up then, a spark to fan the flame. “Taken from my home, seduced by honeyed- lies and then dragged leagues away, never to see the light of day again? Nothing and no one but filthy disgusting orcs to keep me company?” She vents, looking up to glare at the dark green face of her orc babysitter. The bitterness in her voice leaves a sour taste in her mouth. 

Poe's smile slowly drops from his face, eyes no longer meeting hers. “Ah, yes it is a very long journey. Tiring for someone who is not experienced, yes? Orcs must be very gruesome to human eyes, very different are we.” He fiddles with the bottom of his tunic, “Perhaps I could offer some comfort? A blindfold, as to avoid our appearance?” It is now Rey's eyes that are downcast, squeezing her hands in her lap. The sour taste intensifies to the brink of nausea and she has to swallow to hold it at bay. Regret bubbles in her gut and burns her throat. 

Ridiculous, she was _not_ going to feel sorry for an orc. What she had said was true, she had heard those very words many times on the lips of fellow nobles and even their servants. Orcs were ugly and vile, they pillaged villages and kidnapped villagers, kidnapped _her._ She would not feel sorry. 

Rey's eyes trail over Poe once more, she studies the downturn of his lips and the pitiful slump to his shoulders, he looked absolutely, childishly, crestfallen and the words left her lips without a thought. “That won’t be necessary, but thank you.” 

Her words help a little, his ears perking up as he eyes her hopefully, she continues. “I am tired and you’re right, I’m not used to long journeys such as this, especially without a carriage.” She sniffles, pressure building behind her eyes once more. “It’s just that -“ Rey’s lips wobble, her chin quivers and suddenly she cannot go on, cannot speak of what is to be her future, her _life._ Her face falls to her hands once more. 

“Ach,” his voice is gentle, soft, and _kind._ Rey does not interrupt. “You feel sadness.” She sniffles and takes a deep breath. “I too feel this.” He sighs. 

Rey's chest catches as she breathes in a second time. 

“You do?” Her chin quivers so she bites her lip. 

“Ach,” Poe’s chest inflates greatly on an inhale, he is not as large as Kylo but still larger than any man. “I feel this when I think of my mother.” 

Rey does not think she’s heard him right as she stares. “Wait - You knew your mother? She survived giving birth to you.” 

Poe shakes his head roughly, “Many women survive and hide to raise their orc-sons alone, in fear of what their villages will think. Some give them back to their fathers but my mother wished to keep me. I loved my mother, she raised me alone, taught me many things about humans.” 

Rey sits up, scooting closer, unable to hide her curiosity, her disbelief. “H-how? Where did you live?” 

“My mother hid us away, in a cave. She was beautiful and gentle and _kind._ ” Rey squeezes her hands in her lap as his voice chokes on the last word, his black eyes glisten. 

Rey's eyes fall on Poe once more, his green face and a kind smile. She only ever thought orcs were capable of blood and violence, greed and self-gain. But here she witnessed, sadness, love. 

  
  


“What happened to her?” Rey asks softly, fearing but also knowing the answer. 

“Men found our home. She died trying to protect me and I was badly wounded, left for dead until The Captain found me and brought me back to the mountain.” 

_The Captain?_

Suddenly he materializes beyond a tree, fish in hand, his eyes moving between her and Poe. The sight of him brings her back to the reason _she_ is here. 

“How long have you been with The Captain?” 

Poe shakes his green head, “Many moons passed. It was Kylos vow as our new King, bring those who have no one, protection, and sanctuary.” 

Rey huffs, “How very nice of you, to have the option.”

Poe’s eyebrows flare, “I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” He states confused. 

She deflates, feeling chastised, he had witnessed the death of his mother and she had practically called him lucky.

Kylo thrusts the fish towards her, “Eat.” He instructs. Rey eyes the fish dubiously before glaring up at him. “I’m not eating that.” Her face grows hot and her hands clench at the mere _thought_ of him expecting her to eat raw fish, not even descaled or deboned. Her face falls to her hands once more. Revenge. Revenge. It pumped through her veins like blood. She would be the last one standing. 

He growled before offering it to Poe who takes it gladly. Rey felt a slight tug at the chain around her waist and suddenly she was being lifted in the air. 

“A warning would have been nice!” She grumbled. 

“We must reach the mountain tonight. No more stops.” 

Rey swallows, tonight, she would be in Orc Mountain. It wasn't long before they were back at their punishing pace, the ebb and flow and swaying of Kylo’s body coax Rey's eyes to close and doze off once more. 

  
  


—-

  
  


When Rey wakes up it is to deafening cheers and roars of celebration. She doesn't realize she has opened her eyes until the relaxation dawns that she is under the mountain, her eyes are open but to pure darkness. 

“I have retrieved my prize!” Rey jolts at Kylo’s cry, the shuffling of orc bodies, and the _smell_. She shuddered and buried her face deeper into his chest, his voice vibrating against her ear. 

“I have felled Lord Hux by winning his woman as my mate! She has promised me her troth, and as my seed claims her I will fell him again and again and again!” Rey shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut tighter against the onslaught, the attack upon her senses as the sound, the roars is too overwhelming. 

She does not move but burrows deeper into his chest as he moves deeper into the mountain, away from the crowd. Rey tries to take deep breaths, focusing on the deep vibrations of his voice against her cheek as he responds to the few who trail behind. This hallway is blissfully quiet. 

Soon, Kylo brings her to a place where she is set down and she realizes it is a room, that looks to be his. Rey rushes to an open window, beyond her belief, her eyes gazing up to where she can see stars in the night sky. 

She shivers realizing this was it, she was _here._ Orc Mountain. 

Rey stills at the sound of a strap being undone and she watches out the corner of her eyes as he sets his sword down by the entryway, a door that he blocks with his massive form. A doorway that she should be running towards, trying to escape, trying to do anything other than just sitting here, willingly. 

What if he expected her to touch him? 

“You will stay in my chambers woman, this is your home now.”

Home, the word seemed to bring her back to reality, bring her back to the realization that she may never leave this place. 

“No, this place could never be called home, and certainly not mine. It will _never_ be!” Rey steps back as he moves forward, she shakes her head vigorously. “This isn’t a home, it’s a prison! One with cold walls and monstrous guards! A place so dark and grim I will surely die here! But not before you force me to give you a son!” 

Kylo bows his head, his eyes close as he sighs. “I will not force you. You gave me your vow freely, you _begged_ for me.” 

Rey backed closer towards the window, her voice choking on a sob. “I couldn’t have been thinking straight! I was scared, alone! You seduced me with your silver-tongue and empty promises!” 

“I did not lie,” he answers immediately, stepping forward once again, standing his ground. “I have only told you the truth.” 

Rey backs up more and startles at the feel of the cold stone hitting her back, she laughs, borderline hysterical. “Shut up,” she snaps. “You told me I could leave if I wished, you promised me pleasure, and happiness - a purpose. You said - “ her voice catches, shamed that her voice sounds pathetic, needy. “You would please me as no other man had. That you were better than weaker men. But you are all the same, man or orc, it means the same to me. Marrying me for your own personal gain, taking my body, my dignity, and offering nothing in return but heartache and misery!” Sobs burst forth without her permission, her body trembling as she sinks down the wall, her legs giving out. 

Rey truly had nowhere to go, even if she did leave Orc Mountain, who was to believe her? What would stop Armie from throwing her out? Could she be pregnant already? She shudders at the thought of Poe and his mother, forced to give birth in a cave and if she survives, offer her orc-son to Kylo. She sobbed harder, finally able to birth a child, but a twisted, wrong thing, it would be. 

“I am wrong to distress you thus.” Kylo’s voice breaks through her sobs and she stills, quivering in place on the floor. She wipes the tears from her face and looks to find him kneeling on the floor across from her, his eyes glaring down at the ground. “I have spoken wrongly against you. I have made you fear me.” Kylo closes his eyes painfully as he utters his last sentence, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. 

Rey sniffs, he’s not completely wrong, she had feared him the night before but that was fear of her own desire. Desiring an _orc._ She feels even greater pain now because she had _believed_ everything he had told her as they lay in bed. For whatever reason, she had believed that he would keep her safe. 

Rey sniffs, “You’re right, I am afraid. You win the day.” she states bitterly to the ground. 

Kylo growls slowly, his knees shift. “I do not win,” he admits through shaky breaths, “not if my mate fears me. My brothers have walked this path before.” 

Rey stills, “Before? Did they force these women?

Kylo shakes his head stubbornly, “I have forbidden this within the clans. These women were willing, they begged for it.” 

Rey shakes her head, “You _lie_ , you force them, or trick them. Just as you tricked me last night. You will force me soon just as you’ve trapped me here!” She can feel his eyes on her, gaze dark and intimate and close, despite their distance. 

“No,” he breathes, “I shall fix this, from now on I only do as you wish.” 

“Good” Rey can’t say it fast enough, heaving in a deep shuddering breath. “I wish for you to leave me. Now.” Before she can take in her next breath he is moving to stand, eyes downcast. 

“As you wish.” 

\---

Rey doesn’t move for quite some time and she can’t quite stop glaring at the place Kylo had once been kneeling. He left so quickly, he didn’t even tell her when he’d be back.

Rey scoffs, she shouldn’t be thinking such things. He did what she asked, she should be glad. She should be plotting her revenge, not waiting for him to return when he left because of her demand. 

She distracts herself by stepping closer to his bed, his smell practically wafting from the mattress. Rey can’t help but breathe in the sweet musk, certain this was the reason she agreed to lie with him the night before. It had to be the only explanation. Something about his smell caused her to lose reason and rational thought. The smell brings back unwelcome images of the previous night. His soft mouth, his reverent hands, the sight of his huge swollen hardness, a thick string of white leaking from the tip. 

Rey huffs, shaking her head, gods. She scrubs her face, banishing those images from her mind. Rey wanders over to the entryway, no door, just a piece of cloth hanging to offer a shred of privacy. She startles when she sees a large orc form, almost black in the darkness. Rey squints, making out green skin, “Poe,” she demands. “Is that you?” 

A flash of white teeth, suddenly visible in the darkness. 

“Yes, how fare you, woman?” 

Rey shakes her head, running her hands through her hair. “I’ve been better.” She glances back to Kylo’s room before looking back to Poe. “Did you hear all that?” A body shifts to her left and she nearly jumps out of her skin. 

“Ach, and so did Finn.” He gestures towards his companion, unphased by her jumpy nature. 

Rey studies him warily, trying to remember if she had seen him with the others if he had bared witness to everything that had transpired between her and Kylo. There seemed to be no secrets under the mountain. She dips her chain, “Uh, hello, I’m Rey.” The orc snorts and she shifts her feet, no longer expecting a reply. 

“Do not worry, he is the Captain's right hand, I am his left, you are safe with us watching your door.” 

“So if I left - “ 

Finn growls beside her and she jumps again at the sudden sound, “We would catch you, the Captain demands loyalty.” His voice is scratchy and his words clipped. 

Rey huffs, crossing her arms, “I’m well aware, the difference is, he’s worthy of _your_ loyalty. Given what Poe has told me.” 

Poe clears his throat, uncomfortable, “He has proven his worth to you as well.” 

She shakes her head, thinking of everything he had done, tying her to a tree, dragging her in front of a horde while degrading her and threatening her pride and dignity. Before she can speak he continues, “As you said before, we heard your conversation, Kylo would not let any orc talk to him thus, he was very patient, not every orc would accept such tongue.” 

Rey snorts,” Of course not, women are only good for one thing, right?” 

Poe shifts in place once again, adjusting his grip on the sword strapped to his waist. “Not all orcs think this. When my mother was still here, the Captain listened to her, heeded her advice. He respected my mother.”

Rey purses her lips, but Poe interrupts her train of thought, “Please, take this, the Captain said you would be hungry.” He pulls out a bag that had been strapped to his hip, handing it over. Rey opens the burlap to find dried meat and another water skin. Her gut twists as she eyes the food, realizing it had been a while since she had filled her empty stomach. 

She wanders back to her room and finds a bench to rest the bag on, pulling out a few strips of meat. After a few bites and some swigs of water that is cool and surprisingly refreshing, Rey finds herself feeling slightly better. Perhaps she had been a little hungry, maybe this would help calm her nerves. 

Her eyes fall on the bed, Kylo’s scent once again wafting off the mattress, seeming to grow in strength the longer she stares. He had been right, Rey _had_ begged for him, she had wanted his comfort, his offer of pleasure, an embrace she had felt so safe in, something so different and something she had never had. 

Rey is reminded of Armie, he had never offered her any of these things. Not even during the initial courtship. Their marriage had been one of convenience, of an alliance. Rey’s father had convinced her to accept his hand to guarantee the safety of her cousin, his heir, to obtain their lands upon her father's death. 

Rey had been encouraged by many to accept the best offer from the most notorious Lord in the realm. She could do no better. Even if love didn't blossom over time many reassured her she could count on the love and companionship of her children that would soon come. 

Except the children had never come. 

Rey had wished to start a little family, someone to care for and love, all her own. She grips the front of her dress, an ache settling in her chest as she recalls the seductive words promised to her by Kylo in his low, deep voice. He wished to fill her empty womb, he wished to watch her belly and breasts swell as she carried his son. 

Rey's stomach clenches, along with other places and she growls, cursing, banishing the thought. She walks quickly back to the entrance, her footfalls heavy on the stone floor. 

“Poe?” 

He turns towards her voice immediately, attentive. “These other women,” she starts, “Kylo mentioned other women, afraid but unable to deny their - desire for your kind.” 

He pauses, turning to look at Finn before gazing back at her. “Please Poe, I’m not familiar with this... _thing_ between orcs and women. This will only help your Captain, I wish to know more about you.” 

He shifts once again, as if weighing the consequences, slowly, he relents. “Our scents, our voices, and bodies are appealing to you, this much is true. As far as we know, women have always been drawn to our kind.”

Rey bites her lip, “Yes, that. Is it uncontrollable? I mean, does it wear off? This attraction?” 

“There are no more women here, yes? You’ve seen our faces. Not even this _attraction_ is enough to keep you.” He states almost bitterly.

Rey swallows remembering Kylo’s words, they had always run, especially if they feared them. She could remember whispers when she lived in her childhood home and the nearby village. Whispers of women who were taken and subsequently brought back, only when the evidence of their trip had been expunged. 

Rey winces, looking back at Poe, his face wasn’t appealing, he was right. But he was friendly, kind and _,_ eager to make her feel welcome, she tried to think of Kylo in the same light. 

She thinks of her unspoken, uncontrollable attraction. “But this urge feels as if it should be enough, I feel drawn to the Captain, and...and I consent to things I wouldn’t normally consent to.” Her face flames at the omission, but Poe was the only one here who could give her answers, him and the blasted orc Kylo but she refused to admit these things to him out loud if only to keep her pride. 

“You’re his mate,” he shrugs as if it were obvious, “Your bodies yearn for each other, call to one another. It is a great honor that you have accepted the Captain in this way.” 

Rey's immediate protest dies on her lips, Poe worded it as if Kylo were bestowed an honor. The orcs words from the previous night ring in her ears, speaking of great joy and happiness and suddenly a pang steals her breath. She can no longer deny that her terrible anger and hatred carried with her today was the product of the disappointment she had faced when she had thought all those words as a lie. The lie of finally finding something she had longed for only to have it snatched away. It had reminded her of Armie, sweet and tentative during social events, cold, cruel, and distant when those parties had come to an end. 

“But you are mistaken,” she goes on, “We are not _mated.”_

Even Finn chuckles at this and Rey bristles, glaring in his direction while Poe smiles. “Yes, you are. Any orc inside the mountain can tell, you’re drenched in his scent, The Captain has laid his claim and you’ve accepted. Your body calls to him and it is a sign much like...your human's wedding ring? Yes?” He smiles hopefully as if making the connection was supposed to make her feel better but Finns taunting, crunching and chewing noises only make her see red. 

To Rey's surprise, Poe hisses at him and that seems to shut him up very quickly. She stares, as his fangs turn from a menacing sneer to a soft smile as he turns back to Rey. 

She stands there, debating. This...connection between her and Kylo, she had to be smart, think rationally. Rey thinks back to everything Poe had offered and turns to him. 

“For what it’s worth, your face isn’t all that bad, it’s not what you think, at all. And you make up for it in disposition.” She shoots the last statement towards Finn. 

Poe perks up at the compliment, standing tall. “You think this, truly?” A wondrous smile forms and Rey cannot help but match it with a small one of her own. 

“Truly,” she agrees. “Now Poe, there is one thing you can do for me” He nods obediently. “If you could be so kind as to fetch Kylo, I would very much appreciate it.”

  
  
  


——

  
  


Rey could feel herself on the verge of hyperventilating, after all her plan was revenge. What sort of revenge is it when you gave, the very person you wanted to exact revenge upon, what they wanted? 

It was already too late to change her mind, Poe had run off without a second glance, all too eager to drag his captain back to his chambers.

She pressed her hand to her chest, focusing on the pounding of her heart to calm its steadfast beating. She could do this, long enough to wait it out. 

She would be the last one standing. 

It’s not long before Kylo’s silhouette looms in the doorway before striding into the room. 

_This was a mistake._

“Poe had you _fetch_ me,” his scent is already wafting in the still air of the room, thick tendrils practically sliding across her senses like a caress, Rey attempts to breathe through her mouth to keep her head clear. “What is it you wish of me?” His guttural voice echoes through his chambers, slithers down her spine, sending pulses through her traitorous body. 

_For god's sake._ If it wasn’t his smell it was his voice. 

Rey could tell he wasn’t doing it on purpose either, his black bottomless orc-eyes looked right through her, trying to look for her motives. He still wasn’t happy from their row earlier. She tried to think back on what Poe had said, what would someone do to please their mate? 

“I- uh, wanted to thank you for the -“ her eyes fell on the burlap sack still perched on the bench in the far corner of the room. “- food and...water.” 

His eyes fall on the pathetic sack as well before already turning to the doorway. “As you wish. That is all?” He practically asks over his shoulder, preparing to leave and Rey's heart stutters as she takes a step forward. 

“Wait! I uh - also -“She wrings her hands, thinking of anything else to get him to stay. Her face heats as she finally lands on the one thing that will certainly convince him to be with her. “Wish for you to speak - to me.” 

He stills in the doorway, turning back towards her, his eyebrow quirking quizzically, his black eyes once again trying to see through her. “You wish to hear me speak?” He didn’t sound convinced. “And what would you like to hear?” 

His scent spikes as he completely turns to face her now, his nostrils flaring. The sickening sweet smell of his musk wafts towards her and the full image of his large and powerful shoulders, wide chest with thick slabs of muscle, all make her knees weak. The control he has over her should be alarming but Rey is already losing her will to care. 

Kylo huffs out a heady breath, smelling what she is feeling. 

“Anything…” Rey swallows, trying to remember his question. “You would wish to speak of.” A deep breath forces her erect nipples to rub against the flimsy material of her gown, his eyes fall and watch them peak beneath the fabric. He takes a step forward now, predator marking his prey, eyes glittering. 

“What if I wished to speak of last night?” 

An audible gasp falls from her lips as he steps closer again, no doubt Finn and Poe hearing their conversation just on the other side of the entrance. His voice rough as gravel, fluttering across her arms and leaving goose pimples in its wake. Another footstep, his scent bleeding across the room, and this time Rey takes a deep, slow pull of it through her nose. 

“What of last night?” She questions, watching as he takes another step closer.

“I would wish to speak of,” his deep voice sends pulses right to the apex of her thighs and she shifts in place, her thin dress clinging to her legs. “You, lying on your back, begging me to fill you.” 

Rey jolts as he’s suddenly there in front of her but she finds herself glaring, the insufferable prick, of course, he would bring that up again. 

“What if, I wished to speak of the joy I find in your embrace, and I have scarcely had another thought cross my mind this day? Hm?” 

Rey focused on keeping her breath even, watching what he would do next as he towered over her, eyes glistening in the dim room. 

“Or,” his warm fingers slowly rise to brush the soft apple of her cheek. The backs of his fingers gliding delicately along the skin, his touch was reverent and his voice even more so as he continued. “How I thought of your legs, spread wide as you accepted my prick? You called out for it, _yearned_ for it.” 

His large thumb brushes against her bottom lip, his fingers now tangling in her hair. Rey shivered in his hand but waited, waiting to see what he would do next.

“What would you say if I buried my face between your thighs and drank from your cunt?” 

Rey finally moans at this admission, for the image he painted in her mind was truly debauched and something she had never experienced. Certainly, he wasn’t _actually_ going to...

He slowly tilted her chin up and she realized he was waiting for an answer. 

“Then,” she sucked in a breath and he loomed closer, wanting to get a taste of it. The very idea of what he was suggesting, the image of his long and thick black orc-tongue, delving into places that weren’t proper, that were never meant to be explored...“I would say, you’re full of it - orc.” 

He presses a low, warm chuckle against her neck, the sound vibrating against her skin like a purr. Rey brings her trembling hands up to rest against the wide expanse of his chest, his skin warm, heart racing against her palm. Kylo’s purr turns into a growl as they realize at the same time the challenge in her words. 

His large hands grip her waist and she gasps as he pulls her towards the bed, towards that maddening scent that had been teasing her this whole time. It’s not as tempting this time however, she has the source, stronger and more seductive in front of her, she clings to it, molds herself against it. 

Kylo’s powerful hands thrust her dress up around her waist and he’s pulling her legs apart, exposing her to his scrutiny. It was unheard of, absurd but she had no time to regret her agreement or burn with self-consciousness because she was soon feeling the burn of his hard and thick tongue, pressing wide, long strokes from the bottom of her crease to the very top of her clit, sending a jolt and a cry from her lips. 

He chuckles, the _bastard._ “A gift from the gods themselves, truly.” His honey words poured from his mouth and into her clenching heat. 

The gods had a sick sense of humor. She wanted to roll her eyes but instead, they rolled to the back of her head as he made another long, hard pass at her crease from top to bottom. 

Armie had _never -_

Rey squirmed under the power of his tongue, slick and warm and... _delicious._ But it was indecent, unthinkable. 

Sensing her internal struggle, Kylo pressed a wet, hot open-mouthed kiss at the top of her mound, his black, bottomless eyes seeing right through her. 

“Brave women,” he purrs, his low guttural voice sending ripples through her core. “See what pleasure you will gain when you please your mate.” Her hands tremble as they reach for his massive shoulders and she can’t hold back the delightful shiver that runs down her spine by his words, _she had pleased him._

Rey perches herself up on her elbows, it was obscene, debauched. The sight of his large gray scarred face, glistening with her juices, his soft lips pulling back as he presses his orc-tongue to the very center of her. Instead of looking smug, his eyes were closed softly, thick, black lashes fluttering as if he truly _enjoyed_ this. Another wave racks her frame but also a wave of power. 

The sight was unseen to be sure, but also one of supplication. Rey's breasts shivered, nipples peaking as she basks in the delight she found upon seeing such a thing, such a large, powerful, insufferable being worshipping her on his knees, gaining pleasure by offering hers. It was intoxicating, liberating and Rey groaned as he gripped her thighs harder, pulling her further down the bed as he moans his approval. 

“You asshole,” she nearly sobs as he hitches her legs higher up to rest on his biceps, which were wider than her thighs. “Why on Earth didn’t you tell me that _this_ -” He breaks her chain of thought as that wonderfully thick, hard tongue slithers _inside_ her. Gods, he wouldn’t stop until he had reached every crack, every crevice until he had drunk his fill from the inside out. 

“Hm,” he hums, and Rey struggles on his face as he pulls away, the source of her pleasure jutting out to lick his gray lips. “Do you feel my hunger?” His eyes spark at the last word.

“Yes,” she groans, her hands trailing up and over his shoulders, her hips scooting closer, anything to get him back down _there_.

“Would you like more?” It's then, a smug smile forming around his lips, but Rey can only tremble under his touch, a large finger tracing around her gaping, clenching hole, desperate to suck that finger in. The _size_ of it. Rey starts to compare it to _other_ men’s body parts causing a blush to blossom and bloom along her chest and neck. His finger alone would be enough to finish her and _match_ the size of what she was used to. 

_Oh._

She nods helplessly, her mouth falling open as he collects some of her arousal only to bring it up, circle the bundle of nerves that sparks stars behind her eyes. Rey's legs quiver and Kylo spreads them open wider, looming closer and taking a deep pull through his nostrils. 

“Then, my beautiful mate,” He peers up at her through dark lashes, “Beg for it.” 

Rey squeaks in indignation because they weren’t possibly going through this again? She thinks back to his praise, his reverence. For god’s sake, he was waiting for her words while his face was buried in a place it was _not_ supposed to be. 

“Yes, please, don’t stop.” 

Kylo’s eyes flash and his back stiffens, caught off guard, he didn’t expect her to relent so easily, she can’t help but feel a little smug at doing the unexpected. Her smile is wiped off her face as he does what she wished. His tongue delving inside, the sounds coming from her and him loud and unseemly. 

A shout is wrung from her lips as he pulls away again, a devilish spark catching and flaring in those insufferable black eyes. “By name, Rey. Beg for me, for this. Loudly.” Her mouth hangs open and she shivers, his nose nudging against that bundle of nerves, teasing, _smelling._

It registers that he _wants_ the orcs standing watch outside, Poe and Finn, to hear and her heart stops before increasing in tempo. 

“Rey,” he murmurs those honeyed-words, the deep baritone sinking into her skin and sending pulses through her groin. “The more you beg, the deeper I will thrust my tongue, you will feel nothing but me.” 

_Fuck._

His words eviscerate any protest left, she could protest later, much later. 

“Please,” she takes a breath. “Please Kylo, I beg you.” 

And _then,_ he keeps his promise, that glorious tongue returning, rewarding her with a deep and long lick from top to bottom, _oh._

  
  


“Please Kylo,” she whimpers, no longer in control of the sounds or words that come out of her mouth. “ _Oh,_ please give me this!” He rewards her again, thrusting his wide orc-tongue deep within her, and oh god, it withered and moved and _drank_. He truly would take every last drop, until there was nothing left. He invaded her with his body, this pleasure until he consumed every last piece of her. 

Rey's eyes trail down her body to watch, his head pillowed by the soft give of her thighs as she spreads them wider, suddenly desperate to see, desperate to _believe_ this was happening and wasn’t a dream. A particularly savage thrust of his tongue sends her hips forward, canting, angling upwards so he can do it _again_ and _again._

Kylo growls and gives her what she begs for, leading her to realize she had been saying those words out loud. He’s pressed his tongue so deep, his mouth pillows around her lips and he starts to _suck_ creating slurping and sucking noises that are definitely too loud and can definitely be heard. 

“Fuck!” She screams, adding on to the noise, her head falling back onto the mattress as her vision starts to spin. His large hands grip her hips in place, his tongue flicking and licking inside her, bringing her ever closer to divine oblivion. 

She starts to babble, throwing her arms above her head. “Please, _oh please._ Kylo, fuck me, give me what I want. Please!” 

His moan sounds as desperate as she feels, his body suddenly sliding up to hover over hers on the bed. Rey is lost in the deep, dark black pools of his eyes as he growls, “Do you wish this? Truly?” 

“Yes,” she whispers, nodding. 

As he rests his forehead briefly against hers, thoughts of revenge escape her, and somewhere, hidden deep within, she believes this is something more. 

“Ach,” he murmurs back, his lashes fluttering against the apples of his cheeks and it is Rey who tilts her head up, pressing her lips against his, she can _taste_ herself from his mouth. Kylo shifts above her caught unawares before eagerly chasing her mouth back down, pressing her into the mattress. 

Rey stiffens and gasps as he’s suddenly there, pressing the huge, hot, hard heft of him against the apex of her thighs. The frenzy that had taken her with his tongue inside her sets in again and she’s grasping for the huge bulk of his arms, the wide expanse of his back, the tightly clenched muscles of his ass. He’s already moving that slick bulbous head inside her and Rey spread her legs wider as _oh god_ he began to feed her his cock. Copious amounts of his spend already leaking from the head, aiding him as he rams his still expanding, thickening pole inside her waiting heat. 

“Oh _fuck,”_ she gasps and he growls, it already feels as if it’s in her god-damned _throat._ But it’s not all and Rey begs for more. More as he stuffs her, impales her, skewering her on this orc-prick, splitting her open as she rings more of that intoxicating orc-seed, coating her insides and fully claiming every inch of her body. 

“Yes,” he hisses, stilling above her. “Nothing has brought me great pleasure more than sheathing you.” He growls, pressing his nose against her temple and she _leans_ into his touch. 

“Shall I do it again?” His voice is warm and thick, pouring these words into her ear like honey. 

_Again_ registers in her brain and they pull back to see, he is still not quite completely inside her and she huffs, not recalling asking him to stop. 

Her voice adopts a seductive quality of its own, the vixen speaking her words once again. “I wish to sheath you every time you fuck me. There will never be a question of whether or not I want you to fill me with your prick or your seed.” She’s caught off with a moan, any shred of control that seemed to be holding him back burned by her words. 

His fingers tangle in her hair, coaxing her to watch, to look as he sinks in and she bears down and _fuck_. She watches his wide orc-prick, wider than her arm, expand and contract before sliding fully inside, sending more of that hot, thick spend deep inside her. 

_Please_ , please, she’s chanting until they both shout, Kylo’s pelvis pressing against her own, the bulbous head of him almost visible through her stomach. 

“Gods, Kylo” she’s gasping and grasping his body, urging him to _move_ and with the first stroke, he thrusts back in, punching his cock inside her, and Rey almost blacks out. He's trembling and gasping along with her as he cants his hips forward again and again and again. 

Until she comes with a scream, no longer holding the brain cell to even worry about someone hearing or knowing what was going on inside this room. The only brain cell she had was Kylo, Kylo, and his monstrous, wondering, glorious beast of a cock and how it kept ramming itself inside her, seeking its own release. 

Rey’s heat contracts and pathetically clutches at his prick, splitting her open and leaving her cunt flushed red and gaping open upon his cocks base. 

“Oh, _fuck,”_ she’s sobbing and moaning in his ear as he presses in, presses close, her arms gripping his shoulders and keeping him in her embrace. Soon, it is Kylo releasing with a roar, each pant and groan pouring into her ear in time with each convulsive spurt of his hot orc-seed, blasting her cunt and coating the insides. Her moans match his, clutching him tighter as she can feel the spurt of his come release like a flood, never-ending. 

After a few moments their bodies still on the bed, Rey panting under his weight, his scent still wafting off his body, curling around her in a glorious, delicious scent. How did he smell so _good?_

Kylo moves to get up but she quickly hangs on, wishing him to stay. He doesn’t say anything but presses a warm kiss to her temple, his nose-diving into her hair as he inhales. 

It’s in this embrace, surrounded by his scent, the weight, and warmth of his body that Rey feels safe, whole. Her mind is calm, rid of all intrusive thoughts and her heart slows, true contentment, something she had not felt since before her father died, settles in her chest. 

“You are, unlike any other woman.” He lays a kiss along her neck. “Will you give me one more gift?” Rey nods languidly in his embrace, warmth flowing over her at his praise, she had pleased him. 

“May I show our joy and my seed to my brothers?” 

Rey nods sleepily against him, ready to nap in his embrace, feeling quite like a cat stretching idly in the warm sun. “Brave woman,” he purrs against her ear and she nods again, feeling like one, one who deserved this compliment and his praise. 

Kylo lifts slightly, twisting his wide torso towards the entryway, the obscene of his weight is what snaps her out of her fuck-drunk haze. 

“Poe, Finn! Come mark this!” 

Rey freezes underneath his great body. Because her brain slowly clears the cobwebs and she’s realizing what he asked, what she had agreed to, and he couldn’t mean…

He did. 

Because surely enough Finn and Poe throw back the blanket blocking their view and stride in. Seemingly all too eager to see what would be Kylo’s cock, still jammed up inside her. 

“No!” She chokes, everyone in the room freezing, including Poe and Finn, thankfully. 

“No! Get out! Get out!” She’s flailing upon the bed and looking ridiculous because she is still trapped on his stupid, prick! 

Poe and Finn look to Kylo and he nods for them to go, his body still shielding everything from their eyes, thank the _gods._

Oh god, oh god. She’s mumbling in her palms, cupping her red cheeks, mortified. This couldn’t be happening. 

Kylo looks confused, brows furrowed, he draws out and Rey gasps at the sudden feeling of the pull and emptiness. His hand rests on her knee and splits her wider opener, content to watch his spend burst forth, leaking down her legs and the bed, her traitorous body clenching and releasing his oozing mess. 

_This_ is what he wanted to show his _brothers,_ Rey thinks in horror. 

She rips her leg from his grip before rolling to the other side of the bed, spitting mad. 

“I did nothing you did not wish.” He grunts, and this has Rey flying up into a sitting position. 

“It would have been just like last night! Showing me off to your horde! Mocking me and showcasing your dominance! Using my pleasure as a weapon to hurt me!” She cries and damns the traitorous wetness that begins to collect, she had been so stupid, so _foolish!_

Kylo rights his trousers before stepping closer, looking more confused than ever. “I would not have mocked you, I would have honored you.” 

Rey snorts, _ridiculous._ “You only wish to shame and humiliate me!” 

Kylo has grown very still in the near darkness, nothing but the moonlight casting shadows in the wretched room. “You are my mate, I do not wish to shame or humiliate. I wish to honor, bringing great pride, great protection for you as a woman under this mountain.” 

Rey stands as he takes another step closer, clenching her hands to her sides. As always, he looks right through. “Do you not think, they knew what was going on in this room? That they could not hear or smell?” 

Rey gulps at his challenge, he was not ashamed, she feared he would brandish this as a weapon as well. “But- seeing it and being in the same room is very different!” 

“Not in the eyes of an orc.” He counters just as quickly, eyes attentive, he seemed to be telling the truth, as if her argument had never crossed his mind. 

Kylo takes another step closer, the distance between them shrinking. He breathes in a deep and shuddering breath, “And to have my brothers see, my fair, beautiful mate accept my orc-prick, my seed as we share our pleasure thus -“ his pupils have dilated and Rey's breath catches in her throat as she _feel_ s his desire. “I have longed for this all my life.” 

_Oh._

He takes another step and his black eyes are clear, genuine under the blanket of heat he threatens to throw over them once more. 

A retort dies in her throat as a commotion sounds on the other side of the doorway. Kylo turns away and Rey huffs. 

These _orcs_ would forever be an enigma. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is adapted from a series of books by Finley Fenn! Let me know what you think!


End file.
